1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package structure and a method of manufacturing the same. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package having a fine-pitch structure that provides improved electrical performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A through-silicon via (TSV) is an electrical connection passing through a silicon wafer or die. TSVs are high density and/or high performance interconnects used as an alternative to wire-bond and flip chips to create three-dimensional (3D) packages and 3D integrated circuits, because a density of TSVs can be substantially higher than a density of pads, and because a length of a connection through a TSV can be shorter than a wire bond or flip chip connection.